Man-Serpents
| Aliases = Man Serpents, "Man-headed serpents", "man-headed pythons", "man-headed pythons", Snake-People | EditorialNames = | Identity = | Affiliation = Set; formerly Thoth-Amon | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stygia; Individuals seen in Numalia, Nemedia | BodyType = | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = | NumberOfFingers = | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = Snake-like bodies, human heads with snakes in place of hair; faces with solid mask-like features or with fangs | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Elderspawn; Spawn of Ishiti, daughter of Set | GalaxyOfOrigin = Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin = Sol | HomePlanet = Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert E. Howard; Roy Thomas; Barry Smith | First = Conan the Barbarian #7 | HistoryText = Origin The Man-Serpents were the Elderspawn offspring of Ishiti, daughter of Set. Hisssarlion, a Serpent-Man and high priest of Set, stated that there was only a race of serpent-things, but for reasons unknown they split into two distinct races, two Snake-People, the Man-Serpents with their mask-like human faces and serpentine hair, and the Serpent-Men, humanoid snake-headed creatures, spawn of Set's son Sligguth. Pre-Cataclysmic Age While the Serpent-Men became served by the early men, the Man-Serpents tended to be more reclusive (though both species were seen alongside in their apparent demise). Eventually, a Pict shaman found about the weakness of both races: the sentence Ka Nama Kaa Lajerama. Using it, Men overthrew the Serpent-Men, and slew the Man-Serpents. They believe to have won a total victory, but unknown to them, both races survived, the Man-Serpents going in hiding while the Serpent-Men learned to hypnotically disguise themselves as humans. Hyborian Age Though most men forgot the Serpent-Men and Man-Serpents after the Great Cataclysm, the legends of man-headed serpents reached Nemedia, making of those creatures sons of Set came from Stygia. They were whispered about in Kheshatta, City of Magicians of Stygia. Eventually, Thoth-Amon, a wizard from Stygia became master of both Snake-People. ... ... While the Serpent-Men all went to Thulsa Doom, the Man-Serpents, less adventurous, remained in Thoth-Amon's service, including Ssarbaarix, Mehennassar, Nuubissat, Hotephaaph, and Thefertaash. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = At least some of the Man-Serpents can perform mind-call to mesmerize their preys. The little snakes forming the Man-Serpent's "hair" are venomous. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = Like their Serpent-Men cousins, the Man-Serpents fear the sentence Ka Nama Kaa Lajerama. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Ssarbaarix, Sschaaron, Mehennassar, Nuubissat, Hotephaaph, Thefertaash | Notes = * The Man-Serpents were created by Robert E. Howard in the story "The God in the Bowl", published in 1952 and adapted by Roy Thomas in (1971) as "The Lurker Within!". * Lin Carter's Slorgs/Serpent-Women are similar to Robert E. Howard's Man-Serpents. Unlike Carter's Dragon Kings, similar to the Serpent-Men and who were confirmed to be similar related, the Slorgs' possible relation to other serpentine beings haven't been developed as far. * Unlike the Serpent-Men, they could not shape-shift. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Ishiti Family Category:Hypnosis Category:Poisonous Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Races Category:Setites Category:Literary Characters Category:Hyborian Age Races